


Friends

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Series: Friendships that last forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Good Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius James and Peter are good friends, kinda angst?, like really REALLY light angst, my take on how the marauders found out about remus being a werewolf, no beta we die like dumbledore, wolfstar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: My take on how the Marauders found out about Remus being a werewolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Friendships that last forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161446
Kudos: 7





	Friends

Remus made his way out of the Shrieking Shack and past the Whomping Willow, body aching and soul sad. He hated having to lie to his friends, but they couldn't find out. They were his first friends and he didn't want to lose them, or worst, hurt them. So, he lied to them. He knew he was a decent liar, but lately, he felt nervous when he made excuses on the full moons. Sirius looked at him and Remus couldn't help but feel like the Black saw right through him. He knew Sirius hated liers, and that made him nervous. But if they knew, they would have left him already. And they were still his friends, they still hung out with him and studied with him. They still planned pranks with him, and James still worried and fussed about him like the mother hen he secretly was.

As soon as he stepped out of the shack and past the Whomping Willow, Remus could smell three other scents.Three  _ familiar _ scents. One of different potion ingredients and parchment. Another of grass and wind. The last smelt faintly of blood and books. The third smelt...darker then the other two. It smelt of pain and blood and dark magic, and he recognized them instantly.

Remus felt fear seize him. He looked in the direction of the scents, and there sat three boys, his age. One with brown hair that looked slightly messy and sky blue eyes. Another with messy black hair that looked like a birds nest and kind hazel eyes behind round wire-frame glasses. The third also had black hair, but his was longer, reaching an inch or two above his shoulders. His eyes were a silvery blue.

The first, with the brown hair, blue eyes, and smelt of potions and parchment was Peter Pettigrew. The second, with messy black hair, hazel eyes behind round wire-frame glasses, and smelt of grass and wind was James Potter. The third, with longish black hair, silvery blue eyes, and smelt of books and dark magic was Sirius Black.

His three best friends.

They had their backs to him, but he could tell they were all pretty pale. Well, in Sirius' case, paler. He could tell they were shivering, mostly Peter. They were chatting quietly,but Remus couldn't hear what was being said. All he could hear was his heart breaking.

Suddenly, it made sense. Sirius' odd looks whenever he had to leave, James fussing more than usual, and Peter spring more time making potions than usual.  _ They knew. _ They knew about him being a werewolf;  _ a monster. _

He could see the tears starting to blur his vision, he could feel them running down his face as he stared at the backs of his best friends. They knew, and they probably came to tell him that they didn't want to be friends anymore and that he should leave them alone. He knew it was too good to be true. Going to school, learning magic, making friends. He had been waiting for months now for the other shoe to drop, and it finally did. 

Sirius turned around, his eyes looking around cautiously before settling on him. Silvery blue eyes widened and Remus could see a smile on his face. Sirius got up and ran over to him, the other two turning around and doing the same. Sirius tried to give him a hug, and although it was awkward due to his injuries and Sirius being uncomfortable with things like hugs, hand holding, and pretty much any form of physical contact.

Remus was confused. Didn't they think he was a monster? They definitely knew about him being a werewolf, so why was Sirius hugging him? James and Peter finally reached them and Remus realised he had been right. Peter was shivering  _ quite _ a bit, James looked pale, and Sirius was icy cold. Despite his confusion, Remus hugged back for a moment before pulling away, Sirius doing the same.

He looked at them, concerned. James looked him up and down, and Remus knew the Potter well enough to know he wanted to fuss over him. Sirius must have seen his concern and confusion and explained. "We didn't know how long your transformation was and how long you would stay transformed. We knew you would probably transform back by morning, but we still decided to wait for you outside of the shack. We've been waiting out here all night."

Remus was shocked. Why? Why would they sit out in the cold for him? Why did James look worried about him? Why did Sirius hug him? He was a monster. He deserved it. 

Peter spoke up for the first time, probably knowing what he was thinking. "You no doubt have a lot of questions. We'll answer them later, maybe when we're in the room where it is nice and warm and I don't have to worry about freezing to death."

Remus was still scared and confused, but he couldn't help the small smile on his face. Peter had always hated the cold. James was used to it, since he often practiced Quidditch in all kinds of weather. Sirius didn't seem too bothered by the cold, and he could barely feel cold. Being a werewolf had few perks, but one of them was that he was basically a human heater. Peter seemed to be aware of this and walked over to him before sticking to his side, trying to stay as warm as possible. This time, Remus chuckled. He felt the tears stop, and the fear subsided a bit.

As they walked to Gryffindor Tower, he asked them questions. They answered them to the best of their abilities. They had known for a few months now, James was a mother hen that didn't like one of his best friends being injured, and Sirius thought Remus needed a hug at that moment.

They made it to the common room and went to their dorm, where many heating charms were cast to keep Peter alive. It took awhile for them to get it into his head that they didn't care about his lycanthropy. He was still their friend. James patched him up as best as he could while Peter got the necessary potions, such as Blood Replesheshers and Pepper Ups. 

Remus was getting tired, and James noticed at once. The Potter transfigured Remus' torn robes into some comfy pajamas before laying him on his bed. James just laid down next to him and started cuddling Remus, probably knowing that Remus needed reassurance that he was still their friend and that he was still wanted. Peter came over to Remus' other side and started cuddling him too, and Remus smiled softly at them. He looked up at Sirius, who was cleaning up the dorm. "Join us?" he asked, his voice quiet. Sirius turned to look at the three, and rolled his eyes good naturedly. Remus could see a fond smile on the Black's face as he walked to the werewolf's bed. 

Sirius was stiff, and still lcy cold, but he didn't look uncomfortable. In seconds, he was relaxing in the small cuddle pile. Remus looked at his friends, who still wanted him despite knowing he was a werewolf. Peter was already asleep and James and Sirius were going to join him in the land of dreams soon. Remus was tired, and he knew he would fall asleep soon. Silently thanking his lucky stars that it was saturday and that he made such amazing friends, he let himself drift off.


End file.
